


Future Audience

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Dawn and Mia travel to the past to see one of the most important events for the both them...





	Future Audience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I thought of as I was re-watching clips from the cross over and had the feeling that that young girl that was in the church was Dawn Allen from the future. Hope everyone like it...

“So, did you get to talk to your dad?” Mia asked as Dawn sat down beside her on the church pew at the back corner of the church. Dawn was still wearing the waiters outfit she borrowed from the catering staff earlier that day. 

“He looked so nervous, Mia. It was cute, even now he still gets that nervous around mom. Getting to see them today, after the stories we both heard. It’s pretty amazing to get to see all of this…” Dawn frowned knowing that this day doesn’t turn out exactly the way they want.

“Dawn, we should get back before any of others find out we are gone.”

“Can’t we stay until the they actually get married, don’t you…”

Just as she was about to finish that sentence, the doors exploded and number of men wearing Nazi uniforms walked in with guns. Dawn and Mia looked at each other and started running out of the pew. Mia’s blond locks whipped around as she was dodging random flying bullets. Dawn and Mia’s hands broke apart when Mia bumped into someone. She whipped her head around and it was almost looking in a mirror, the ocean blue eyes shone as the blond hair was falling out of her up do. 

Felicity stopped for a moment as she stared at this girl in front of her, she stopped because something looked familiar to her. 

“Mo…” Mia started to say just as the women staring back at her opened her mouth. Before getting pulled away, the two women kept looking at each other till both disappeared from each other views.

Felicity felt her arm getting pulled by Iris, her eyes still staring at the blond girl one last time before disappearing. She swore she saw lighting before she saw the two girls disappear out of thin air.

Moments later, Dawn and Mia were looking at each other. They were standing a few blocks away from the church, in the distance they could hear yelling and screaming.

“Holy Frak,” Mia said as they both looked up at each other, both women catching their breaths after getting out of the church.

“I agree…” Dawn said as she looked up at the sky and saw Aunt Kara fighting with herself. But they both couldn’t say anything because everything needed to play out so it wouldn’t mess up the timeline.

“You know William is going to be pissed,” Mia said as they cringed at each explosion. “And you know how he gets when we disappear together.”

“That boy just needs to take a chill pill, watching everyone here was treat and you know it.”

“Just because we bumped in to Auntie Felicity,” Dawn smiled at her best friend. “I wish we could help…”

“Dawn…you know we can’t, but I do want to stay and watch the weddings.” Mia confessed to Dawn.

Two days later…

“Felicity, I’m a better human being just because I loved you.” Says Oliver with love towards the blond women across from him.

Both women were sitting on a bench, a few feet away from the small group of familiar people. Both young women had tears in their eyes as the heard everything these two couples said.

“I didn’t think I would cry this much,” Mia said as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

“Oh, come on you are you mother’s daughter,” Dawn said as she also wiped away the tears from her eyes as she watches her parents kiss.

“It’s just…watching both of our parents getting married is something else,” Mia tuned around and watched as her mom and dad kissed each other senseless. Finding out that the two of them went through so much before they could be married. It just made watching the ‘Olicity’ wedding even more special.

Dawn sat there and watched her parents, after making sure her father did say “I Do”. She couldn’t wait to tell her twin Don that she saw their parents wedding.

“Okay time to go,” Dawn said as they got up and turned to watch both sets of parents one last time before Dawn grabbed her and took off running.

**Author's Note:**

> You imagine these two women showing up during the wedding... hope you all like this one-shot.


End file.
